His Butler: Punishment
by Yami Enzeru88
Summary: It all starts as a simple wish of revenge for his dear Sebastian, but Ciel never planned on things turning out this way. First he's attacked by a Catholic Church, hires Grell for a killer crime, and even finds himself with a brand new fiancé who tries to kill him first! Grell's true past is revealed as well, so read all of this and more in this crazy roleplay between friends!
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler: Punishment**

**Part 1: Spiritual Invasion**

Kuroshitsuji: His Butler - Punishment

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Black Butler. All rights are reserved for Yana Toboso, and FUNimation. **

**Author's Note: My friend and I, Sabyien, are currently doing this really cool Kuroshitsuji rp on Gaia Online, and so far it's 162 pages and still running strong, so as long as we keep going they'll be more and more parts to it. The first three pages of the rp aren't my doing however, and they were done by Krithony on Gaia Online as well. The paragraph that begins like, "Sebastian had indeed stolen all of the good silverware..." is where I came in at. Enjoy the Chaos!**

- Trancy Estate

The blond boy opened up the letter, reading it he blinked with surprise then read it twice over. He began to laugh "Your serious aren't you?" Alois asked the letter-writer who was a couple of hours away on the other side of England.

Claude, who was standing there silently, raised an eyebrow at the boy's mirth.

Alois kicked his feet off the desk and sprang up with the letter in hand.

"This is so delightful! Oh Claude, this is perfect so perfect." Alois danced around his immovable butler.

"What is, your highness?" Asked Claude. "Is it a letter of challenge from Earl Phantomhive?"

"Oh nonsense." Alois paused. "This is much better then a challenge. Ciel is requesting that you go and work for him for a month."

Now Claude's eyes widened at this. "Your highness?"

" Apparently Ciel is not happy with his butler's conduct and wants you to work there. with. him." the boy said, saying the last three words with obvious relish.

"Sir, I am your butler who will be here to over see-"

"I'm sure that Hannah and the others can handle everything while your gone. At the same time, you can also find out for me all of Ci el's habits, likes, dislikes and any secrets he has." Alois sat on the desk, grinning. His tongue slid out and along his lower lip, the seal there glowed. "Claude, You will work at the Phantomhive manor, under Ciel's orders, you will show up that arrogant jerk with your superior talents...This is an Order."

Claude bowed. "Yes, your highness."

...Not that he had much of a choice.

-Phantomhive Residence-

Ciel stood next to his butler with an expression on his face that could only be described as smug. It was not a smirk, but pretty close to one. His whole demeanor matched the strange delight he was feeling as he waited for the Trancy butler to arrive. His eyes drifted to Sebastian who was glancing at him. Ciel knew full well how Sebastian felt about this situation. That was precisely what had Ciel in his giddy mood. This was going to be hell for Sebastian and that is exactly what the Earl intended.

It had taken a while for Ciel to figure out how to get to Sebastian. He had many ideas, but quickly shot most of them down realizing how stupid they actually were or how Sebastian just might use the situations to his advantage. This was the one idea that Ciel had stuck with. It was genius, probably one of the best ideas that he had in a long time.

"Sebastian, how much longer until he gets here?" Ciel asked the demon impatiently.

"Not much longer." the demon answered, his sanguine eyes boring into the side of Ciel's head.

His master just loved to make him as miserable as possible. Sebastian knew full well it was this little power play game that Ciel always tried to have the upper hand in. Ever sine he made the contract with his master, Ciel instigated this game. Sebastian always found ways to twist his master's words and weasel around him, turning the tables. The Earl had obviously reached the end of his fuse to do something this drastic. Even worse, Ciel looked genuinely delighted over this whole situation.

Seeing Sebastian turn his head, Ciel followed his line of sight. Claude Faustus had finally arrived. The pleased expression returned to Ciel's face as he approached. "Won't this be exciting Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered. Exciting? Not one bit. Interesting? Most definitely.

As the carriage rolled to a stop in front of Phantomhive manor, Claude frowned, the mansion was at least twice as smaller then the Trancy estate, and lacked it's grandeur, but then again Earl Phantomhive was only an owner of a toy company.

Pushing up his glasses, the Trancy butler stepped out of the carriage. As a servant he was brought to the side door. A boy with a mess of blond hair greeted him. "uh, uhm...Hello." The boy said hesitating. "I'm here to help with your luggage and-and.."

"There is no need to, I'm sure that my chest is too heavy-"

"No no! I insist!" Finnian grabbed up the large chest strapped to the back of the carriage with one hand. Claude raised an eyebrow at the boy's display of superhuman strength. "I must see Earl Phamtomhive, I am the new servant he requested and I must report to him as soon as possible."

"Uhm...Ok,...uhm, Please come with me."

Claude was brought to the main hall, the boy had disappeared with his chest, leaving the new servant alone in his traveling hat and coat. The coldly irate demon pulled off his top hat and inspected the hall, _Too many dark places along the upper walls_, He thought, _Too much dark stained wood, thought warm, is hardly welcoming to guests of the Earl. I should suggest an ivory wallpaper..._

After Finnian had finished depositing the chest in Claude's quarters, he rushed down to where he had last seen his young master and Sebastian standing. "Young master!" he called out. "The new servant you requested is here." he said, his eyes drifting to Sebastian. It was strange how much Sebastian and this new man looked alike.

"Wonderful!" Ciel said when his gardener confirmed Claude's arrival. "Let's go greet him Sebastian."

The young Earl quickly made his way to the main hall with Sebastian right on his heels. "I'm glad to see you arrive right on schedule." Ciel said to Claude, coming to a halt a few feet in front of him. "I assume it wasn't too hard to find your way here?"

"I also assume you have been told why you were sent here. Sebastian hasn't been performing his duties as he should and I figured having you around would be good for him. We are both very glad you're here, right Sebastian?"

"It's always a pleasure when Mr. Faustus is around." Sebastian said with a friendly smile, lying through his teeth.

"Very well then. Sebastian will show you to your room."

"Follow me Mr. Faustus and we will get you settled in." Sebastian turned to head up the staircase, looking back to make sure the other demon was following. These next few weeks were going to be hell. This little act could easily be put on around his master, but it would be a whole different story when alone with his fellow demon.

The normally cold-mannered demon allowed himself a small smile, knowing that his particular orders where not only to show up Sebastian, but also do his best to annoy and irritate him. Now he was a subtle kind of demon not given to childish games.

Initially he was exasperated when Alois sent him off. The blond boy saying that he "Must make it up for not killing Sebastian" but instead to "Humiliate Sebastian and make him miserable." Claude Faustus had wondered during the 4 four train ride how he was going to do that. However hearing Ciel's greeting comment had made him realize that humiliating the other seal-bound demon in this manner under Sebastian's and his own Master's orders was in fact a rare chance. Claude would wrap his lips around this sinfully delicious irony like a decadent treat.

"Where those files I gave you, useful Sebastian?" Claude asked as he followed behind him. He meant the research papers that he'd given him during Alois Trancy's Costumes party. He wasn't really interested in an answer, but a subordinate butler calling the head of household staff by only his first name was considered rude in the domestic hierarchy. Though officially, Claude hadn't actually started work here yet. His insult was pushing it with Sebastian as his overseer.

Sebastian's cold eyes drifted to the side as Claude's voice filled the empty hall. If he was not under such strict orders from his master, this peaceful journey through the Phantomhive mansion would not be happening. The demon knew full well that Claude had probably thought about his tactics during the ride to the Phantomhive estate. It was only obvious that he was already pushing Sebastian's buttons. He was just like a child, trying out minor annoyances until he got a reaction.

"They were sufficient." the butler curtly replied, his eyes returning to their forward position as the turned the corner down another hallway. They walked past a couple closed doors before Sebastian stopped, moving slightly to the side so Claude could walk into the room if he wished. "This is where your quarters are Faustus. I see Finnian already brought your things up." he said, eyeing the trunk next to the bed.

Claude then asked him if he could speak to the Earl about the latter that was sent to the Trancy residence. "As would I." Sebastian commented even though he was fully aware about the mystery of the letter. The demon just wondered what Ciel would tell the Trancy butler. He would surely concoct some story for the other demon. Sebastian's young master was not one to blatantly tell Claude he was only here because of the unmentioned power play between himself and his demon.

"The young master is in his study down the hall." Sebastian said, quickly turning around, not even looking back to see if Claude was following.

The Phantomhive butler halted just before Ciel's study. He turned his head until Claude came into view. "I hope you're aware that your time here will not be as leisurely as you would like it to be." he warned in a voice quiet enough so his master would not hear him through the opened door.

With that being said, Sebastian walked into the study with Claude at his heels. "My lord, Mr. Faustus would like to have a word with you."

With one look into his designated bedroom, Claude frowned. It wasn't as spacious nor as comfortable looking as his old bedroom at his master's estate, for one thing, he got a room with a tiny window and threadbare furniture. He sighed inwardly No matter, he had prepared for this eventually.

Following the other butler in black, Claude automatically took notice of things around the manor. Which rooms appeared to be drawing rooms, a gallery and other hallways which he would remember.

To Sebastian, He merely gave him a faint smile in response.

The demon with the golden eyes gave a bow to the boy seated at the desk at the other end of the study.

"Lord Ciel Phantomhive, please pardon my interruption." he began, then waited to be acknowledged by the young earl.

Ciel's eyes flicked up from a paper that was resting on his desk as the two demons entered the study. He kept his gaze on Sebastian momentarily as the Phantomhive butler informed him that Claude wanted a word with him.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said nodding his head to dismiss his butler.

Without another word, Sebastian turned to leave the room. Of course he could not leave without shooting the other demon a glance. What in the world was he up to? Sebastian had his master pretty well figured out, but it was much harder to decipher a fellow demon.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Ciel asked, looking at Claude.

'Yes Lord Phantomhive." He demon walked closer to the desk and pulled out a rolled up parchment from his coat. Claude put this on Ciel's desk. "This is my temporary work contract. It has already been signed by my master Lord Alois Trancy, it requires your signature before I can officially work here." He pushed up his glasses with a finger and stepped back politely as the boy picked it up and unrolled it to read it.

I _Earl of Trancy, Alois,_ hereby temporarily transfer the services of my personal valet and butler Mr. Claude Faustus to his honorable _Earl Ciel Phantomhive_ for the duration of one month to this day.

As requested, He will follow your every order as if it where myself giving it,

It continued on with the common legalities, formalities. Before being signed and stamped with Alois's personal seal. A place right below it was for Ciel's signature accepting the terms of agreement.

Claude could see Ciel's facial expression change subtly as he read it. When he was sure that that the boy had gotten thought the gist of it, he "As you are aware, and I are not the most compatible of employees. The contract ensures that the manor is run...peacefully?"

Ciel's brow raised as Claude reached into his coat, producing a piece of rolled parchment. No doubt it was a letter from Alois Trancy himself. Claude stepped forward and placed the letter on the desk in front of Ciel as he informed him that it was indeed from Alois, detailing the temporary work contract that came with Claude.

After finishing the letter, Ciel sat it back down on his desk and reached for his fountain pen. He neatly signed the line where his signature was requested. Claude was now his for one month do the day. Because of this temporary contract Claude was as much Ciel's as Sebastian was. It was going to be a very interesting month.

His eyes made their way to his new butler as Claude's voice permeated the quiet room. The statement that came from the butler's mouth caused Ciel's face to display a devious smirk. He was well aware that the two demons were not the most compatible. "Well I'm sure you can set aside your differences to work alongside each other." Ciel commented. It was almost amusing seeing the two together. The tension between the two was high enough that Ciel could feel it if he was in the same room with them.

"I want you to follow Sebastian around like a hound for the next few days. He's been... slacking in his duties lately and I know a competent man like you will be able to set him straight by any means necessary."

Claude allowed a smile to grace is normally expressionless features. If he read the boy correctly his smirk told him that he didn't actually mind the rift between himself and Sebastian. Oh, Claude thought this would be the most fun he had in ages.

Knowing that the other butler was nearby and probably listening in on their conversion, Claude remembered the night that he had stolen Ciel's soul right from under the other demon's nose and the brief conversation before. The spider-demon knew exactly how to push Sebastian's buttons. He crossed his right hand over his chest and bowed at the waist at his new master.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel sat back in his chair as Claude bowed at his new master's order. It was such a strange thing hearing those word's come from someone who was not Sebastian.

Sebastian had not gone far after he left his master and Claude in Ciel's study. The Phantomhive butler merely moved into the next room to begin dusting as he listened in on their conversation. Just as he thought. It was all part of Ciel's damned game. He knew Ciel always wanted to come out on top, but this was a new extreme. Out of all the things he expected his young master to do, Claude Faustus was not one of them.

The demon paused for a moment as he heard Claude's voice. Yes, my lord. Those words should not be coming from his filthy lips. Sebastian continued on with his duties as he heard Claude approaching. As if the other butler could find any mistakes Sebastian was making. Of course, he knew even the things done right the Trancy butler would pick on.

Closing the door after himself he found Sebastian easily enough in the next room, it was a library. Claude stood by the door watching Sebastian dusting an half empty shelf. His smile became slightly wider. "It ill suits one such as yourself to do the dusting without an apron to protect your uniform..." Then seeing the others dark expression he made a poor attempt to flatten his smile. "...simply a suggestion, ." He gave a slight bow of his head in Sebastian's' direction. "Getting dust on your uniform would be a shame, Would you like me to retrieve one for you so that you can continue?"

Sebastian continued on with his duties, not paying any attention to Claude even though he could feel those lutescent eyes boring into his back. His words only made the situation worse. It was bad enough that Claude had to follow him around like some lost puppy, but it was another thing when he was trying to tell him how to do his job. Sebastian was flawless at his job as the Phantomhive butler, nothing less was expected of him.

Of course the Trancy butler, nay, the newest Phantomhive butler would mention something like that. "Why use something like that when you've never had any trouble before?" he asked, looking down to his impeccable uniform. He had always managed to keep the dust off himself while keeping it off furnishings in the room.

Claude then asked if he would like him to go retrieve one. "If you think it best." Sebastian curtly replied with a tight, fake smile on his face. At least that would get him out of his hair for a few minutes. If Claude was still not satisfied then he could do the dusting himself so it was 'up to standards'. Sebastian figured that after Claude did it there would be obvious flaws in his work that would never appear in Sebastian's own.

"No..." Claude said after a moment of looking at the flawless black of Sebastian's uniform. But of course, that was to be expected of a Phantonhive butler. He looked down at the shiny polished shoes Sebastian wore, Here too, was without flaw. He could practically see himself reflected in them.

Golden eyes trailed down the perfectly ironed creases, the cut of each seam was perfectly tailored for the demon butler. It flattered his figure in a such a way that made him seem otherworldly in his elegance and grace even as he moved.

"...I do not see the necessity in covering up, since you are doing an excellent job dusting." Claude's eyes trailed back upwards Sebastian's figure with his trim form fitting uniform. Thinly veiled approval in what he was seeing before him.

Unlike the other demon, He didn't have any reason to hide behind a fake smile. Claude's smile was one of bemusement and interest.

"It is the wishes of our young master that I observe you for the next couple of days." His tone suggested that he really did not mind this at all.

Even though those were not the words that he wanted to hear, a self-satisfied smirk toyed on Sebastian's lips. Of course there was no need for such a silly thing. Claude might have figured out fetching something like that would take him some time, getting him out of Sebastian's way, but knowing that he was not going just seemed to be more pleasing.

Sebastian ceased his movements momentarily as his eyes slid sideways at what Claude had to say next. It was almost sickening how amused he sounded about all of this. Two could play at that game. If Sebastian had to live with this for a month, then he could find some way for this to work to his advantage.

The ebony-clad butler turned around when he finished with the book case and moved past Claude out the door. "The young master does not like his afternoon tea to be late." Sebastian said as he started down the hall, not even bothering to look back to see if Claude was following him. He could already sense the presence of the other demon close behind him. It was time for him to devise his tactics that he would be using. No longer was it a game between Ciel and himself, but the addition of Claude set the stakes higher, making it two against one. Sebastian had really pushed his luck with his master this time.

Right on Sebastian's trail, Claude followed him down the halls and down the side stairs to the kitchens. He was immediate curious on how tea was made in this household. He knew how to make tea that suited Alois's preferences. If he wanted to become a perfect Phantomhive butler in one day, it was safe to assume that he would have to observe everything that Sebastian did so that he can improve upon it. This included making tea.

Claude gave a quick look around the kitchen, keeping his criticizing words to himself he watched as the head butler put a kettle of water on the stove.

May-Rin was teetering on a wobbling chair with several plates in her hands, She was just putting them away in the cabinet when Sebastian walked in...another man shadowing close behind him. '_Oh, so that's the new butler?_' Her chair wobbled, '_He's quite handsome, almost as handsome as Sebastian_' She teetered a bit more, one hand lifting the plate upwards distractedly.

"Whoa!" She cried out as the chair seemed to tip out from under her. As she felt that familiar sicking feeling of falling, the sensation suddenly stopped, "Huh?"

"Are you alright miss?"

The be-speckled maid felt her face flush hotly as she realized that the new handsome butler had caught her and steadied her on the chair. '_His hands are on my hips!_' was the only coherent thought that went through her head."Ye-yeah." She managed to get out.

Claude held the maid steady. "The plates miss."

"Oh? Oh right!" the maid quickly put the dishes onto the top shelf of the cabinet. Even as she was finished, Claude held her hand, helping her to step down.

May-Rin flustered, stuttered out. "Th-thank you Mr...?"

"Faustus, Claude Faustus." The man pushed his own pair of glasses up with one finger.

"Thank you Mr. Faustus."

"You should try using a proper stepping stool, this chair doesn't seem to be well made, you could brake your pretty neck."

Here May-Rin swallowed back a squeal of feminine delight.

"If you would excuse me, miss...?"

"May-Rin, everyone calls me May-Rin."

"Miss May-Rin, I must accompany ." Leaving the flustered dazed maid Claude turned back to Sebastian.

As Sebastian entered the kitchen, his eyes were immediately drawn to the Phantomhive maid teetering on a rather unstable chair as she attempted to put some of the dishes away. Sebastian already knew what was going to happen within a few seconds. May-Rin would become distracted by the two men entering. The chair would then be pushed past its breaking point until the angle was too much for the chair to remain standing. Finally the predictable would happen; May-Rin would fall with plates in hand as Sebastian saved them both from hitting the ground. It was almost a daily experience.

Just as Sebastian predicted, the chaotic sequence of events started as the maid turned her head, looking at the new butler. The demon prepared to make his move, catching the constantly flustered maid for the third time in two days, but he was beaten to the falling girl by Claude. Of course he would seize the opportunity to upstage Sebastian in any way. Just like clockwork, May-Rin was caught, the plates were saved, and May-Rin seemed to stare at her savior in awe as she stammered out her thanks. It seemed as if there was now going to be some kind of spat over the other Phantomhive employees. Claude Faustus really was determined to win everybody over.

Letting his stoic eyes linger on the flustered maid for a moment longer, Sebastian turned back around to tend to the tea kettle. "I see you've become the new hero in May-Rin's eyes." he commented once the maid collected herself and left the room.

Quickly changing the subject, Sebastian went about making his master's tea, not even bothering to explain anything to Claude. If the butler wanted to learn how the young master liked his tea, then he could observe. Sebastian was not about to tell him anything about the tea. His master was very specific and he liked his tea a certain way or else it was no good.

Once Sebastian finished Ciel's tea, he poured the steaming liquid into a teapot and placed it on a tea tray. He quickly cleaned up what was left to be cleaned in the kitchen before picking up all that was to be taken to Ciel. Turning around with the tray in hand, Sebastian came face to face with his counterpart. "Pardon me Faustus, the young master doesn't like his tea to arrive late."

He nodded and stepped out of the way.

Claude obstinately followed Sebastian back up to Ciel's study, '_He makes the master's tea with three full scoops of tealeaves plus a pinch of rosemary. It steeps at the proper temperature and at the correct amount of time. The timing is critical as tea steeped for too long will have overtly strong flavor and tea that has not had enough time to steep will be weak and have a bitter flavor. I wounder if that tea pot must have some kind of strainer inside, Alois didn't like tealeaves in his cup._'

The demon butler also noted the creamer, and honey on the tray. The kind of Tea that Sebastian was serving would taste best with honey rather then sugar. Everything appeared to have been done properly but something was missing.

"Do you offer the young master a snack at this time?" He asked. It was later in the afternoon, Ciel might be the Lord of the Manor, but he was still in some ways a child, A child would be getting a bit hungry around this time.

Sebastian's eyes slid to the side as Claude questioned him once again. "How very observant of you." he remarked. "I normally do offer the young master something to eat, but in a short while we are having guests and I don't want him spoiling his appetite. I'm sure your master is the same way sometimes?" Sebastian answered. Ciel often forgot about food and when Sebastian would see to it that he got some, the boy would often consume it like a ravenous dog. He knew Ciel was, obviously, a growing boy but he had this habit of eating something now and not wanting anything later unless it was some sort of sweet. If Sebastian was not around to make sure Ciel actually got real food, he was sure his master would be surviving on sugary delicacies on a daily basis.

Once they entered Ciel's study, Sebastian moved forward and placed Ciel's tea in front of him. "Your tea, my Lord."

"I hope you've been behaving yourself Sebastian." Ciel remarked after taking a sip of his tea. His eyes then fell on Claude who was standing just behind Sebastian. With a sly smirk and a knowing glance at Sebastian, Ciel directed his words to Claude. "Now that you know how I like my tea, I would like you to bring me my tea from now on. I'm sure your skills are just as good, if not better than, Sebastian's."

The demon stood still and expressionless as his master turned to the Trancy butler, asking him to take over one of Sebastian's duties already. Sebastian figured that Ciel would give Claude most tasks that dealt directly with himself. He knew that some demons, at least Sebastian, could be somewhat possessive of their masters. Sebastian would not doubt Ciel using this knowledge to his advantage.

In response, Claude gave a brief bow of his head in acknowledgment. "As you wish Lord Phantomhive." The demon was brazen enough to give Sebastian a knowing smirk.

The sound of carriage wheels faint in the distance caught his attentions, he glanced towards the windows. "Where you expecting some guests today my Lord?"

Lau smiled, tilting his head to look at the manor merging from the trees ahead of the carriage. The Chinese trader glanced to the other seat. Prince Soma had his arms crossed looking decidedly upset.

"I thank you for picking us up on such short notice, Prince Soma." Lau said, The sweet girl, Ran-mao said nothing but nodded her head. " Something's come up and I will not take too much of the Earl's time." Lau smiled, He was well aware that arriving at this time,if he stayed long enough, he might be invited to dinner at the manor. Lau had grown very fond of the menu that his butler created.

"That is fine." Soma replied, "But having to come too early...I hope that Ciel won't be too upset." The Indian prince fretted. The last time he came early Ciel was annoyed, who knew his dancing lessons where supposed to be a secret

The smug look remained on the young Earl's face as he watched the silent exchange between the two butlers. This was obviously getting to Sebastian as he hoped that it would. Claude was a nice asset to have around when dealing with the demon Ciel called his own. It was at that moment when Ciel was observing the interaction between the two demons that they simultaneously turned their heads toward the window. Ciel always hated when Sebastian would hear or see something before he did. It made the boy feel inferior and helpless in a way.

"Yes, but they aren't due to arrive yet." Ciel answered Claude, looking a bit confused. He had made it a point to tell them to arrive on time, if not later than the arranged time. Ciel was not fond of people arriving ahead of schedule. They always seemed to interfere with the Earl's other plans he had scheduled throughout the day, especially his lessons.

"Sebas-Claude," he corrected himself. "Why don't you go see why they have arrived so soon. I'll be down in just a minute."

Ciel turned to Sebastian with a glint in his eye as Claude left the room. "How are you liking my newest addition?"

"A very smart move on your part my lord. Very smart indeed. You know just how to play your pieces. But remember, just because you think you have your strategy played out in your head does not mean that it cannot change when your opponent makes his move."

Just as Ciel began to open his mouth to reply to Sebastian's comment, he was greeted with the distant voice of an eager Prince Soma.

"It seems as if you guests have arrived, my lord." Sebastian said, hinting that it was now time to make an exit.

Ciel stood up from his desk, his gaze locked on Sebastian. He finally broke eye contact and pushed past the demon out the door. Sebastian followed behind his master as they descended the stairs, his mind filled with the satisfaction of effectively getting to Ciel.

Claude walked quickly down the stairs, Tanaka had already meet Ciel's guests at the door and let them in.

The guest weren't English men, two of them had dark coffee colored skin and the other two, a man and woman, both had the distinct Asian appearance. the four's clothing also indicated that they where foreigners.

Before Claude could open his mouth the younger of the two Indian's called up the stairs. "Hey Ci~eeeil! His voice echoing slightly in the front hall.

The newest Phantomhive butter raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

Soma blinked, "Se-Sebastian?" The man standing before them kinda looked like the butler, pure black uniform but...

Agni frowned, and whispered discreetly to Soma, "My prince, I do not believe that this is Sebastian."

"Oh?" The prince chuckled. "I am sorry, I got confused for a moment."

"That is not a problem." Claude responded. '_The man in green must be 'Prince' Soma's valet or retainer._' "The Earl will be along in a moment, if you would wait in the- "

"-in the Parlor. Very well." Soma said interrupting him. He knew the drill, the butler would take them the parlor to the side, serve tea and tidbits and wait for Ciel to finish whatever he was doing. He headed there with out waiting for the new butler to prompt him. Agni opened the door to the parlor for Soma, affirming to Claude's guess. The Chinese pair followed the man had his arm around the scandalously clad woman.

"What is your name? I haven't seen you here before." Prince Soma asked as soon as he was seated in the spacious parlor room. As loud and forward the Indian prince was, Claude was privately relived that he knew where the parlor was, Claude just got here and hadn't had time to remember all of the rooms in the manor.

"I am Claude Faustus, I just started working here." He gave them a slight bow.

"Ahh, I was wondering when the Earl was going to hire extra help." Lau commented from his place on a couch, the woman was seated comfortably on his lap. "Even with all the problems that the Earl had been having lately, I'm surprised that he didn't hire you sooner ."

The demon pushed his glasses up, an eyebrow raised, inquiringly.

Soma blinked. "Ciel's been having some problems? What kind of problems?" .

Ciel's hand rose to his temple when he heard the over enthusiastic voice of Prince Soma echoing down the hall. There were certain days when he could put up with the Prince and his antics. Other days he would rather shoot himself in the head. He was on the verge of a headache, but figured that he probably should not let the Prince get on his nerves. He had been having a rather pleasant day before the arrival of his early guests.

"I hope Mr. Faustus knows where he is supposed to take them." Sebastian remarked. Claude had only been familiarized with one level of the Phantomhive mansion. It would be interesting to see if he took them to the correct room.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Ciel knew that Soma, as well as Lau, had been here enough to know where they were going. It was the same routine very single time they came over. They should all be very used to it by now.

Sebastian and Ciel entered the parlor a few moments later, catching the end of some trivial conversation between Soma and Claude. "Hello." Ciel greeted, his eyes moving from Lau and Ran-Mao to Soma. "I see you've met my new butler Claude." the Earl remarked. He knew that Soma was probably very interested in the newest addition and his purpose for being in the Phantomhive residence.

"Sebastian, why don't you go see what the others are up to. Something tells me that they should probably be reminded that they do have jobs to do." Glancing over his shoulder, Ciel saw the butler bow before exiting the room.

"You're early again." Ciel said, directing his words toward Lau who had already made himself at home.

"I had a pressing matter to speak to you about." Lau shrugged, the trader's word belied the seriousness of his message.

"Ah Yes Ciel, I thought that I should inform you that these past few days mysterious men has been watching the townhouse. " Prince Soma said, suddenly remembering the reason for his early visit. "They have been following us when ever we've left the house. Angi was successful in capturing one of the men for a brief moment but the man appeared to have been...'altered'."

This caught Claude's attention. 'Altered?"

" '_Altered'_ ? In what way?" Lau said, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"The man's neck was cut in such a way that..." Here Soma hesitated, disturbed. Agni bowed slightly and finished. " The intruder's vocal cords where surgically removed, as well part of his tongue."

Soma frowned, " When Agni tried to question him, He was hit by a poison dart by his companions, We attempted to follow them, but it was ruse, they lured us away so that they could carry away their dead friend."

Lau listened to the story with deep interest. It sounded like work from the underground. "Prince Soma, did you report this to the police?"

"Yes I did, but they didn't believe me. If anything, It stopped them from watching the house at night. I think Agni must of scared them away."

The Earl quickly became very interested in what Lau had to say. Most of the time he light a light air to his voice and a constant smugly amused glint in his eyes. Ciel could only give Lau his undivided attention when he spoke up this time. Before Lau could get another word in, Prince Soma cut in with a tidbit of information that made Ciel even more curious.

Ciel wracked his brains as Soma continued to explain what had been going on. This was every interesting indeed. Come to think of it, Ciel had never dealt with anything like this before. He tried to remember if he and Sebastian had worked on any cases with similar persons of interest, but nothing came to mind. He almost turned to ask Sebastian if they had, or he had, encountered anything like this before, but he quickly remembered that he had sent his butler away for the time being.

"You don't have any idea what they could want?" Ciel asked. As far as he knew nothing was there that was of any importance to anyone other than himself. Even then there were things there that he forgot existed at all. Maybe they thought he was there or were waiting for his arrival. After all, he had been contemplating paying a visit.

"Claude," Ciel said as he turned his head toward the demon. "have you ever heard of anything like this before?" Ciel figured why not ask Claude? After all, he could do what Sebastian did. Instead of asking for Sebastian's help on this, Ciel would take his time with Claude to an advantage.

"It is certainly unusual." The butler pushed his glasses up. "The cutting of the vocal cords is a favored method of punishment in southern Asian gangs. But I have never heard of this method coming this far west."

Prince Soma blinked. Southern Asian gangs? Is that why Lau was here? Did have some connection with...

"Lord Phantomhive, if I could offer your guests some refreshments? Some Tea or coffee?"

At the word 'coffee' Soma's eyes glimmered, "Coffee?"

"Yes,Prince Soma, I have brought a modern espresso you would prefer."

"I would like to see that!"

"As would I." Agni chimed in.

Lau smiled, not only was the new butler knowledgeable, he was very cleaver too. How was is possible that Ciel had found a new butler that was as proficient as Sebastian?

"No tea for me thanks" He said, waving off the bespectacled butler's offer of coffee.

Claude was well aware that Mr Lau wanted to speak to Ciel in privet, after all this whole situation probably concerned underground matters, and Ciel Phantomhive was one of the reputed '_Dark Nobles_' of this country. This was no secret to him.

"The machine would have to be set up in the kitchen..."

"That is fine." Prince Soma said getting to this feet excitedly. He and Agni followed Claude out of the parlor.

"Most impressive Ciel." Lau smiled. "Where did you find this one?" He asked once they where alone in the parlor.

At the mention of Southern Asian gangs, Ciel directed his gaze to Lau. Did he have something to do with this or at least know something more about it then anyone else here would? Lau was the smug kind of man who kept things to himself until he felt that they needed to be exposed. He could very well be in on the loop as to what was going on with this. It would just be a matter of time until this information was brought to surface.

The Earl turned his attention back to Claude when he asked the visitors if they would like any tea or coffee. Of course young Prince Soma's eyes grew at the mention of coffee. For his first day here, Claude was certainly doing much, much better than Ciel had anticipated. He even caught on that Ciel and Lau wanted to be alone. Perhaps his abilities were right up there with Sebastian's. Of course, Ciel was not going to say that right away, just a mere thought that ran through his head brought up the notion.

Ciel watched Claude leave the room with Soma and Agni in tow. The boy turned back around to face Lau. "You don't have anything to do with this, do you?" he asked with a sharp glare.

"Certainly not." Came Lau's reply, "Rumors from the underground is that these...'happenings' are caused by a new outside faction. The fact that they are using methods that the southern Red Dragons use to silence their enemies is very strange...isn't it Ran-mao?"

The woman nodded, then passed a finger across her throat mimicking the cut of a knife.

Lau continued. "There are several reports of mysterious men stalking various nobles...It is said that they are spotted when the nobles are out with their young sons. Now I wounder...Who could they be looking for?" Here, his dark eyes seem to glitter. "I think Prince Soma's story has given us a clue."

Claude had gone back to his room to pick up the small compact espresso machine and the coffee grounds he brought with him. With the steaming hot boiling water poured into the pressure pot, the demon butler in glasses was soon serving a small cup of richly smelling coffee to the Indian prince in the kitchen, not only that, with the creamer and hot foaming milk, drew an exquisite pattern of leaves in the Prince's cup.

"Please be careful, it is very hot." He said as he passed the small cup over.

"Look Agni! This is so pretty! It almost makes me regret having to drink it."

The Indian valet peered into the cup, suitably impressed. Agni was initially weary of the new butler. Like his friend Sebastian, this one wore a black uniform, but with a few stylistic differences. His manner was colder then Sebastian's, less inclined to smile. It made him almost unapproachable.

"Mr. Agni, was it? Would you care to try one of my own recipes?" the demon asked.

The valet blinked, he nodded "Y-yes," He was curious and intrigued, Claude's icy exterior for a brief moment melted as the new butler set about getting a fresh cup of coffee grounds adding to it some spices that smelled familiar.

Watching him, Agni noticed how the machine was polished and the spoons and the other things that went with it where well kept and polished. '_Ah, He enjoys making coffee as I enjoy cooking curry._' He thought, a smile forming on his face.

Claude had drawn a pretty sunburst pattern in Agni's cup, When Agni tasted it, He beamed. "Ah! These are some of the spices that I use my curry! What a wounderous flavor, Thank you Claude."

The new Phantomhive butler returned the Indian servant's bow. "You are welcome." For a brief moment he even smiled.

Finny sat a the wooden table watching Bardroy sulked in the servants room, not too far from the kitchens, Sebastian had just told the cook to go the market and pick up a few things for this evening's dinner, since it looked like there where more guests then originally intended. May-Rin was just finishing folding up the laundry and Tanaka...well Tanaka was peacefully seated at the table sipping his green-tea.

"A last minute change in the dinner menu huh?" The former solider crushed the shopping list into his pocket and pulled on his coat over his smock. "What is Sebastian up to this time?"

"I don't know," Finny twiddled his thumbs "He looked kinda angry when he came down. He went to the butlers room and hasn't come out. Do you think that..."

Bard stopped Finny from saying anything more. "D-do you smell that?"

"Huh?"

The cook closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Coffee! And it's the good stuff too!" With a happy skip he went to go investigate.

A thin eyebrow was raised as Ciel's interest only grew. So Lau was not associated with these men in any way. Or at least that was what he told the young Earl. Ciel could never be sure around the smug man. Of course they would be after him. It was only natural for something like this to happen. In fact, it was becoming too common. At least he was not the only one being targeted this time. It seemed as if all young male nobles were being watched this time. Ciel had a few guesses about what this group wanted them for, but nothing could be confirmed.

"I wonder if they are on their way here or not." Ciel voiced his thoughts. He found it strange that he had not yet been summoned by the Queen to investigate these matters. Perhaps the message was on its way. This was the sort of thing that was just begging for Ciel Phantomhive to get involved with. Whether or not the Queen was in need of his services, he was going to get involved with this strange case. He was just glad to have a bit of an insight to these people. It was always best to know as much as you could about your enemy. Any information was valuable knowledge that Ciel would keep in mind.

"Since you seem to know these men a bit better than I do, what do you think there next move will be?"

Sebastian entered the servant's quarters with a solemn expression plastered on his face. His eyes drifted from Tanaka to May-Rin before he set his sights on the kitchen. Prince Soma certainly seemed to be enjoying himself in there. Sebastian did have to give Claude a little bit of credit for knowing Soma's culture's fondness of the brewed drink.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sebastian was greeted with the sight of a jubilant Soma and a very pleased looking Agni. Everyone in the Phantomhive household, aside from the master and Mr. Lau, seemed to be congregating in the kitchen to see where the delicious aroma was coming from. Sebastian forgot how something like this could smell so good to humans. To him it was nothing more than another odor wafting through the air.

"And here I thought that your skills were limited to perfecting what was already there." Sebastian remarked as he moved closer to Claude. He kept his eyes trained on Prince Soma who was eagerly speaking to Agni about the coffee.

"It seems that you have found your way onto the Prince's good side." he said, eyeing the espresso machine. What had possessed him to bring that along? "Does your master favor these exotic concoctions as well?"

Lau smiled."From their movements, I am guessing that they will target the manor very soon. This group is has done nothing major to attract the attention of the police, not yet anyways, but it is sure to do so once they find their target."

The man took a moment to stretch his arm over head. "From what I have seen and heard, members of this gang are all highly trained, even your servants may be hard pressed to hold them if they decide to attack you...But of coarse, you have Sebastian."

The newest butler didn't respond to Sebastian right away, finishing up a cup of creamy hot chocolate for Finny. He responded, "My skills as a Trancy butler not only required perfection but to go above and beyond without compromising my position."

Finny brightened when he received his mug, Bardroy was seated sipping his own cup full of hot coffee.

Claude prepared the machine to make another cup, a cafe-mocha this time. " No, He does not, However many of his guests have preferred coffee over tea and so I have developed my skills in this craft." He answered as he began pouring the hot beverage into a cup.

One corner of his lips quirked, it was funny how the human guests and servants where so quick to accept him once he shared this little talent with them.

"This is also a hobby of mine, I quite enjoy the taste from time to time." Claude said, pouring touch of foaming hot milk into his cup. Demon's tastes where completely different, but that didn't mean that couldn't taste human food and drink. They where in human bodies after all.

In this cup, his deft movements formed an image of an beautiful rose complete with thorns. He held it out slightly to Sebastian offering, "Would you like to sample one ?"

The golden eyes behind the glasses glimmered with amusement. Claude doubted that the other demon would even accept the offer of the drink. Considering their positions and the game being played between his new master and his butler. But beneath all that was...

"Oh that is absolutely gorgeous!" Beside Sebastian, May-Rin drooped the laundry basket full of clean folded bedsheets and peered into the cup. Momentarily caught by surprise, Claude broke eye contact and glanced at the maid, a slight flush coloring his cheeks.

"They're smarter than I would have originally given them credit for." The groups he had previously dealt with always had halfway developed plans that seemed to fall right into place until someone did something stupid to attract the attention of the authorities. This was obviously an issue that these men had under control. For now at least. That could change in an instant. even the best laid plans had their faults. Biel was always adamant about finding those weak spots and taking advantage of them.

The young earl smirked at Lau's words. "I'm sure we'll manage just fine, especially since we know that they are on their way." he said with a somewhat arrogant wave of his hand. He was probably underestimating the true skill the members of this gang had, but he was so sure that his servants could take care of it. Not to mention he now had another demon in the household. Anyone who dared to mess with him was just asking for it.

"I suppose we should go see where everyone else has wandered off to." Ciel commented, quickly ending the conversation. When these men came, he would be more than ready.

"Your master must cater to a rather interesting crowd then." The company Ciel kept, save Prince Soma, were more fond of tea than the rich taste of coffee. From what Sebastian had seen of Alois Trancy, he figured that the boy kept up with a much more exotic crowd than his master did.

Finny and Bard seemed to be enjoying this treat as much as Prince Soma was. It was funny how humans could become so happy over something as simple as a good cup of coffee. It was also a wonderful way for the Trancy butler to win over the Phantomhive servants and guests. Claude certainly knew how to work all the angles. But could Sebastian expect anything less from him?

An interesting hobby indeed. Of course it was no different from anyone else's hobbies that could be considered interesting. even Sebastian had things he liked to do when ever he had a moment. It was always interesting to find which human tastes appealed to him the most. Many of them were rather bland while others were actually quite enjoyable.

Just as Sebastian was about to answer Claude's question, he was interrupted by an amazed May-Rin. She had dropped her basket of newly folded bed sheets and come over to see what Claude had in his hands. Once again it was the simple things that attracted humans.

"As much I would like to accept you offer, I believe Miss May-Rin would like a taste of that. If she can afford to ruin the artwork." he said, his sanguine eyes locked on the excited maid.

"Yes a diverse crowd."

Claude's slight smile returned. "You may have this cup miss May-Rin. - After - you finish putting the laundry away."

The maid's eyes sparkled, "Yes, Mr Fautus. Right away!" She picked up the laundry basket and made her way to the door nearly crashing into Lau, Ranmao and Ciel who where just walking in.

"Oh I'm sorry My Lord." May-Rin stepped back to allow them pass by her.

"Claude, This hot chocolate is very tasty! Thank you." Finny chimed from his place.

Claude had sure figured out how to motivate the rest of the Phantomhive servants. Bribing them seemed to be the only way to actually get things accomplished. They were all just lucky there were here for other purposes than just serving the young master.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the maid as she almost ran straight into him. This was an all too common occurrence with May-Rin. No matter how many times Ciel or Sebastian reminded her to watch where she was going, it never seemed to sink in.

"Coffee?" Ciel asked in slight confusion as he walked into the kitchen. It was not a smell that often permeated the household.

Seeing that his other servants were currently occupied, he turned toward the two butlers. "Sebastian, Claude, I have a matter I would like to discuss with the both of you later on."

The demon cast a sidelong glance at Claude. From how things were going it seemed like Claude was going to be included in everything Sebastian normally did. Sebastian knew that what ever his master had to tell them, it had to do with what ever Lau had spoken to him about during their private conversation. Just what was the question.

Once Ciel and his guests where in the kitchen, the maid disappeared to finish up her chores.

The new Phantomhive butler placed the cup aide and straightened when Ciel addressed them. "Yes young master."

"That smells wonderful, I don't normally trade in coffee products." Lau pointed to the tin canister that held the coffee grounds. "I assume that you get your beans from...?"

"South America." Claude confirmed. "I order them fresh, I bake and grind the beans myself, but...I do not confine my skills as a artisan in simply coffee, My hot chocolate has received favorable comments too." Claude let his delight show in his apparent acceptance of the other members of the household servants.

Claude personally had very little contact with humans, other then to devour their souls, the humans that he encountered where either corrupt or held little interest to him. His acting as the Trancy butler did put him in closer contact, but the Trancy estate was run by other demons this was the first time he was to work alongside humans in this capacity, he found the notion quaint and a brake from his usual norm.

This month working along the humans was opportunity to see how different kinds of humans interacted, rather then becoming board of the criminals, corrupt business men and politicians.

When Lau politely refused the offer of coffee once again, Claude nodded to Ciel acknowledging his request, he set about cleaning the coffee equipment.

Ciel inched closer to Sebastian as Claude turned his attention to Lau. "He seems to be a big hit with them." the young Earl noted as his uncovered eye traveled across the room. Everyone was enjoying what the Trancy butler had made them. "By the end of the week they might be even more fond of him than they are of you." he said with a smirk, glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, they certainly seem to like him. Humans are so easily won over, just like dogs. Give them a bone and you'll be their best friend." the demon quietly replied, his eyes never leaving the congregation of delighted Phantomhive servants and guests.

The amused look on the Earl's face quickly turned to a glare. Sebastian really was right. Most of the pathetic human race were nothing more than dogs looking for a hand out, ready to lend their loyalty to the first person who came along offering them something. "Not all humans." he muttered.

"No, not all." Sebastian quietly responded. He allowed his gaze to travel to the boy who was now watching Soma with a blank expression.

Once Ciel saw Claude beginning to clean up, he turned to his guests. "Why don't we continue this in the parlor and let everyone get back to work?" he suggested. He had to compensate for the early arrival of his guests, finding anything to keep them busy and out of the way so their supper could be prepared.

"I trust things will be okay in here?" he said aside to Sebastian, clearly indicating that Claude and Sebastian were to stay behind.

"They always are." Sebastian answered.

Claude nodded in response, putting the small cups and spoons away along with the spotlessly clean machine.

As the guests trailed out of the kitchen, Bard suddenly remembered that he had an errand to run. Finny pouted a little, pulling weeds from the lawns wasn't exactly his favorite gardening activity. But he too, left.

Once everyone was gone, Claude turned around to face Ciel. "Young master, I find your other house servants to be quiet charming. I found that with humans, positive rewarding is a highly effective means of encouraging co-operation..." here he glanced at Sebastian, continuing with "...Much better then disciplinary actions. I look forwards to working with them." He smiled with genuine feeling. Claude had come to view the Phantomhive servants as "Pets" as silly as their antics where,it was amusing to watch them, it offered a refreshing difference from his norm at the Trancy Estate.

Besides, He was required to be better then the other demon, If that meant that he must be friendlier to the human servants, so be it.

Claude could balance being warm and friendly with a cool professionalism. He was a Trancy- no, Phantomhive Butler, to expect anything less would be unthinkable.

So Claude found the other servants charming. Ciel wished he could say the same. They never seemed to get much done and when they did, Sebastian always had to fix what ever it was the did wrong. Of course they were there for other reasons than to help with the keep up. Ciel just could not see how they could be so good at one thing and manage to mess up simple things that people of their status should know how to do second nature.

"Just like dogs." Ciel said, eyeing Sebastian who was currently putting away some pots that Bard seemed to have forgotten. It was interested how intrigued Claude seemed to be with the other humans in the household.

"As charming as they are, the novelty starts to wear off after a while." Sebastian noted. He thought the same thing when he first started to serve his master. It did not take long for the amusement to turn into annoyance with their constant incompetence.

"Doesn't Alois have any human servants?" he asked, genuinely curious. He knew there to be several other servants at the Trancy household that were not of a human nature, but there had to be at least one, did there not?

"Indeed." Claude said in response to Sebastian's comment. "However I will not be staying long." He gave Ciel his full attention.

"Earl Trancy does not have any human servants my lord. The estate is run solely by four demon servants, myself included." He bowed his head slightly.. "...Was there something you wanted to talk to us alone about? Young lord?" He asked, wanting to bring the conversation away from that particular topic.

Four demon servants? How had Alois managed that one? All the humans, excluding Tanaka, working in the Phantomhive household could be complete idiots. For the first time Ciel felt a small pang of jealously toward the Earl Trancy.

Claude then brought up that Ciel had something he had wanted to talk to the demons about. "Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me." Ciel said. In the midst of the excitement in the kitchen, the young Earl had almost forgotten that he had told the two butlers he had wanted to speak to them in private.

Sebastian finished putting away the last of the dishes and came over, taking his place next to Claude. "Yes, what is this about young master?"

"Soma has informed me that there have been men watching the townhouse. They have been following him around for some time. Agni apparently was able to apprehend one of them and he appeared to have his vocal cords and part of his tongue removed." he told Sebastian, filling him in on what he had missed when Ciel had dismissed him before.

"I then asked Lau if he knew anything about these people and he said that it must be some new faction he had not heard of yet. Whether I should believe him or not, I never know. He also said that they have been spotted when nobles are out with their sons. Younger sons at that." he told them both with a slight frown.

"It won't be long before they make there way here. What would you like us to do young master?" Sebastian chimed in.

"I want you two to keep an eye out. Let them come here. Let them think that we don't know anything about their I ask is that one is left alive. I want to get to the bottom of this. I don't think the Queen is even aware of this yet, otherwise I'm sure I'd have already been asked. The authorities don't even believe that these things are going on."

The bespectacled demon nodded. "Very well young master." His cool indifference covered his concern, If this group was targeting young boys of the nobility, then they could also target Alois Trancy.

Despite his temporary work contact with Ciel, he was still bound to Alois. _Perhaps...Perhaps I could kill them all before they get to Trancy_. Claude thought. ..._if they haven't already._

"I will leave you two to handle it then." Ciel said, his eyes flicking between the two demons. "I suspect that working together to solve this little issue cannot be too excruciating for you both." he continued with a smirk. He could practically feel the tension in the air when both demons were in close proximity with one another. Every time Claude's cold eyes rested on the boy, Ciel could tell that Sebastian wanted nothing more than to show him who the young earl belonged to. Even when dealing with a serious matter such as this one, it was hard to not find something like this slightly amusing.

"Perhaps you should let the others know that we might have some unsavory visitors coming within the next few days. As inefficient as they are at their jobs, I know they are quite skilled in other areas that may prove to benefit our cause." Ciel said before exiting the room to join his company.

Sebastian watched the boy go, only turning to Claude after he was out of sight. "Are you concerned about these men coming after your young master?" he asked. If it were Sebastian who had been sent to the Trancy estate instead of Claude coming here, he would be worrying about Ciel, even if he did have other capable hands around. Demons were very protective of their prey. It did not matter if another demon was after their soul or if it was the work of humans. A soul as delectable as Ciel Phantomhive's was to be protected at all times. It was not something that Sebastian would easily let go.

"I suppose we should go find the rest of the Phantomhive servants and, after making sure nothing has been blown up, let them know about this situation."

He put hand on his chin thinking. "Mr. Michaelis where is the telephone?"

Claude huffed placing the handset back on it's cradle. There wasn't any activity at the Trancy Estate, Hanna had undoubtingly reported everything that had gone on since his departure. Nothing out of the ordinary. never the less, Claude had told her to keep on guard for intruders.

Not sure if he should be feeling relieved, Claude straightened his necktie and left the butlers room. There was a dinner that needed to get done and guests to be fed.

A scant few hours later, after Ciel's dinner guests had left. Claude was helping with putting away the last of the dishes. May-Rin was in a panic after she had forgotten where she placed a barrel of gunpowder for her rifles.

"I said that I'd help you, now please Miss May-Rin...the task at hand-" His words where cut off as Finnian ran by then carrying a massive boulder under each arm, the boy heading to rooftop to make his preparations for the night.

The demon had noted that all of the forks and knives from the silver drawer where gone once they where all cleaned, polished and put away. He wondered if Sebastian had already gone to see to the grounds surrounding the manor.

The sun had already set and it looked like it was going to be a clear night.

Sebastian had indeed stolen all of the good silverware because they would always be his weapon of choice for protecting his precious master. Even though he didn't like the idea of working with Claude on this case he knew that it would be in everyone's best interests if he placed their differences aside and work with the other demon butler. He had to protect Ciel Phantomhive, no matter what the costs...

Ciel in the end had gone back into his study. That's where he felt the most safe because he knew that both demons were both more then willing to protect the soul that was most precious to them. As long as the pawns played their part him, the King Piece, would never need to move an inch. On top of it off there was an added bonus where both demons would be forced to work together. He couldn't possibly see how Sebastian could turn this game against him. He smug smirk grazed his lips as he turned to look out the window at the darkness of the night. "Let the game begin..."

"Young lord, Is there anything else you will be needing?" Claude asked he came in with a tray of a herbal evening tea and a small portion of thin potato slices that after being fried, drained, lightly seasoned placed in a shallow bowl. 'crips' or 'chips' where a relatively new invention and were gaining popularity as a light side dish in America, Claude saw no reason why in they could be offered for light snacking.

Placing the tray down on the desk, He noticed the iron poker beside the fire place. '_Perhaps that can be of use._'

A clear gibbous moon a field of bright twinkling stars showed the way for a group of men stalking thorough the underbrush, they had come in from the back of the grounds. favoring the sheltering dark of the trees.

Ciel slowly turned around as he turned to look at Claude. "No I need nothing more of you other then to go out and protect me like all the others are doing. You are dismissed." With that he turned back around to look out the window once more.

_Come on...Make your move...I can't be bested because I know how to play this game. _

The intruders spread out to encircle the manor, they all froze at the same moment as if on a silent signal. There where 15 of them all of them young men dressed in commoner's clothing, some of them ratty looking all of them held a pistol-like flare gun.

Then once again as one they started moving again, fanning out farther apart as they got closer to the manor.

Sebastian of course was the very first one that saw them. He clenched onto his silverware in between his fingers, ready for the attack. Then when they were close enough he quietly got closer to one of them, and the moment he was within reach he used a kitchen knife to slit his throat, killing the first one on the spot before he got too close to the manor. "14 more to go...I saw 15 of them..." He looked over and saw May-Rin shooting her gun at a few of them, and even Finny was helping out by throwing things at them...mainly strong and heavy boulders. He smirked when he saw how many people were helping out, and that was the main reason he hired the three band of misfits. They were strong and could hold their own in a fight. He suddenly threw his knife behind him without looking and hit another one right in the heart. "Quite the mess. Hope they don't break anything."

Ciel continued to watch with much interest to see how this all turns out. It was good so far.

Claude had dispatched an intruder, using the fireplace poker as a fencing foil. The man gurgling with the other end of the poker in his trencher. The demon butler's eyebrow rose as the dying man fired the flare, sending a small rocket skywards. "A signal?" He didn't turn around as another man creep out behind him, the man was hit by a bullet from Miss Maid's rifle.

Letting the dead man drop he glanced around, his demon senses telling him that the rest of the 12 living intruders where trying to get close to the manor. The flare had been short lived.

Just what are they doing?

A distance away, a young man opened his mouth in silent scream as a silver butter knife pieced his heart, but not before squeezing his finger on his flare gun. the rocket seemed to signal the intruders to begin retreat. One of them set off an pressure explosive underfoot and was blown into bits.

Claude chased after them determined to retrieve one of them alive for interrogation.

Ciel was now getting highly pissed off and he bit his lip in instant frustration because part of his lawn and courtyard had just been destroyed, and his gardener had worked so very hard on making it perfect for him. Also he was pissed off because Claude allowed the intruders get through his window. "Don't let any of them get away Claude! There is no salvation for those that mess with me! Do whatever it takes, but end them!" His pawns had almost allowed him to get captured. Not a good sign.

Sebastian had noticed the enemy going in through the study window and would have been there instantly at his young master's side like always, but once again he was outdone by that damn spider demon. "He took that away from me too...As long as I have to work with him I'll never give him the satisfaction of a true smile from me. As soon as Ciel is done with his game I'll be his number one again. You can't beat me Claude." He smirked as his eyes glowed red before he took care of the rest of the intruders before making sure one got captured before returning to his lord. "I killed all the rest and left this one alive My Lord...so you can talk to him yourself." Sebastian smirked up at Claude because he had just earned a golden point with Ciel.

Ciel wasn't shocked because he knew what his butler could do. "Good job Sebastian. Go get the others and bring them here."

"Yes...My Lord." He came back into the room with Finny, and May-Rin before Ciel looked at the intruder. "What's your name and who do you work for? Why are you and your men attacking young lords and earls?"

Inwardly Claude glowered, He had broken the neck of the intruder that manged to get thought the window. It was bloodless quick death and he tossed the body back out the window in a flippant manner. He wanted to be the one to bring a prisoner to Ciel.

Straightening his necktie, he began to calmly clean up the broken glass.

The prisoner in Sebastian shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"It appears that this man too was altered." Claude said. "Perhaps you can try giving him something to write with?"

There was a slight whistling sound, Clause's hand snapped up and caught a dart in mid air in between two gloved fingers. He inspected the dart with interest. "It's tipped with poison, Lord Phantomhive." He glanced out the window, who ever shot the dart was probably long gone by now.

_Show off.._ Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes as he looked over at Claude, then at the intruder. "He was attacked just like the others were, and that was an attempt on his life. Just like in the other scenes the one caught got killed by a dart just like that one."

Ciel simply nodded as he gave the intruder something to write with. "Write down the answer to my questions. What's your name and who sent you? Who wants the young earls dead?" Ciel gave him a look that would kill if they could, hoping it would scare the other enough to tell him. Ciel was only good in a sword fight, and really wouldn't throw a punch unless provoked. "Once we have the answers I seek we can end this once and for all."

The ruffian hardly looked frightened, which was curious. The determined look in his eyes spoke volumes that he was ready to die at any moment. He frowned at the boy starring down at him. With a pen in his hand, the prisoner didn't write his name instead scrawled a drawing of a horned figure, a demon, being pierced through with a sword. Finishing the rough drawing, The prisoner pointed at both Claude and Sebastian.

"It seems that he wants us dead." Claude said, then the man drew the shape of a holy cross on the paper, then tapped it, pointing to Ciel.

Ciel could clearly understand the drawing of the demon with the sword right through it, but he was having a hard time deciphering the picture of the Holy Cross. How did that relate to him? Then Ciel remembered that many of his foes had talked about him being sinful and needed to repent for those sins. "Let me guess...someone wants to kill me too because I'm a Sinner? That's hardly a good enough reason. Well? Is that it?" Ciel would fight until the very end for his revenge, and even Sebastian knew that.

Sebastian looked over at the determined look on his young master's face. The reason he was contracted to Ciel Phantomhive was for the sole purpose for revenge not really for his parents, but for himself. He was put through great pain by people that Ciel really didn't know, and he wanted to return that pain tenfold. That was the only reason for him being the Queen's Dog.

The next drawing was a crude drawing of a boy. Here, he pointed to Ciel and a line connecting the boy-figure to the demon on the paper, he circled the cross and drew a line down between the linking boy and demon intersecting it and scribbling it, overwhelming it.

The prisoner smirked, then put his pen down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, exposing the scar that remained when his vocal cords where severed. The man's lips where mouthing the a prayer.

Outside the grounds, a small figure stood by a small stream. The light of the waning moon shone on his ruby red hair. The boy was dressed in a priest's cassock. He turned when tall man emerged from the trees.

"So? What have you found out?"

The taller man was also dressed as a priest, he knelt down on one knee before the smaller figure and held up two fingers.

"Two demons? How is that possible?" the red-haired wondered.

"I do not know señor." the kneeling man responded.

"Hm, this complicated things." The redhead fingered the rosary around his neck. "Never the less, we shall do as God dictates. I will pray for your soul Don-Phantomhive. " He crossed himself. "Come let us depart for now."

Leaving nothing but the silent night in their wake, the pair left.

Ciel finally understood how he was connected to the cross in the drawing. The catholic church wanted him dead for the sin of making a contract with a demon...a devil. He damned his soul and they wanted him dead for his deeds as a means for repentance. "I want him dead now. I don't need him anymore. I don't give a damn who does it, just do it. He's more then willing to die anyways and he won't be much of a loss to the church. I don't want to see his ugly face in my study anymore." With that he waved a hand with a bored and annoyed look on his face.

Sebastian decided to be the one to do this one because Claude got dibs on the last one. He suffocated him so there wouldn't be any blood on the carpets before disposing of the body in a fire to get rid of the ashes. Soon it was really late and time for the young earl's bedtime.

The clean up had barely begun, he had insisted that the other servants would go to bed after complimenting them ( a little) on how well they helped that night.

All the broken glass in Ciel's study was cleaned up and a new plane of glass was already in it's frame, the chalking was just drying.

Claude had just finished dragging the bodies of the intruders in a inconspicuous corner of the grounds throwing them into a 7 foot pit. Including the body parts of the unfortunate who stepped on the land mine.

The spider demon had insisted on doing the clean up himself, feeling it was his fault for allowing an intruder to get into Ciel's study. Once the bodies where disposed of, out of sight out of mind, he would turn to repairing the damage that was caused.

Sebastian had returned to the study and did his usual job of cleaning up his Bo-chan before getting him to bed. He took off his clothes before washing him up, slipping him into his pj's, and tucked his young master underneath his blankets before blowing out the candle light before going off to do other chores that needed to be done in the manor. Now it was just him and Claude awake alone in the manor. "What joy..." Of course it was said with much sarcasm.

Of course, for a demon like him, the repair-work the outer gardens was finished in less then an hour, he left most of the gardening and lawn-work to be repaired by the gardener. The stone work was whole once again the large boulders that Finny used where put aside in a place where they could be found again.

As the new Phantomhive butler anything less then perfection was unthinkable.


	2. Part 2: Seduction

**His Butler: Punishment**

**Part 2: Seduction**

Kuroshitsuji: His Butler - Punishment

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Black Butler. All rights are reserved for Yana Toboso, and FUNimation.**

**Author's Note: A lot of the naughty parts are going to be time skipped until I'm caught up in the current story. I might just make up a few parts just for the hell of it on my end, but for the most part sex is only going to be insinuated. Now enjoy a sexy four page moment between Sebastian and Claude before the next big story arc.**

His work done, Claude found himself in the darkened kitchen, brewing a cup of coffee for himself by candlelight before he got to work on investigating the rest of the house. For his first day in this household he didn't get the chance to remember every nook and cranny of the manor. The lack of such knowledge was unbecoming, but one could hardly blame the circumstance, especially after today.

Claude sipped the hot beverage, his golden eyes slightly closed as he relaxed in the absence of the others. Demons didn't really need to sleep really, he found that the manor with it's mostly human occupants was very quiet.

When most of the other rooms were all cleaned up to perfection he went into the kitchen to clean that up as well. He glared at Claude before he decided to ignore him as he grabbed the cleaning supplies to clean up the entire kitchen from the floors all the way up to the ceilings. "Make sure to clean up your own mess when you're finished. We're not unprofessional here..." He glared over at him again before continuing his hard work.

"Of course Mr. Michaelis." Claude said, his voice dripping with feign respect. The other demon butler's smirk was sardonic as he watched his 'superior' start to clean the kitchen. His own 'mess' as Sebastian put it was minor and he did not move from the place not wanting to get in his way.

Still Claude found that it was immensely fascinating and strangely satisfying watching Sebastian wipe down the counters. Indeed, he leaned back against the counter crossing his ankles in a totally non professional way, lightly sipping his coffee from time to time watch the lithe form move assuredly and almost gracefully.

_That uniform really becomes him._ Claude thought. _It's so well tailored and shows off his form so well. I wounder if it's as well formed. _The demon smirked behind his mug. His golden gaze tinted with a budding curiosity.

Sebastian knew that the other's mess had been a minor one, but he wanted something to complain about anyways. Yes his body was much more well formed then the uniform that he wore, but it would be a cold day in hell before he told anyone about it...especially not Claude. As he cleaned he could feel himself being stared at and it was sending really bad chills up his spine. "Don't you have something else that you could be doing besides standing there watching me? I don't like it and I would like it to stop." He glared at him again, not liking this kind of attention from him at well. Bad enough he got it from Grell.

"It was our Young Lord's order that I watch you carefully for the next few days, I do not want to be found lacking in my duties." Claude responded, his smirk widening. He was really enjoying unsettling the other demon when he knew that this was true.

Claude's eyes trailed over Sebastian's form, he had him in his grip once, when they where battling it out over the lake. The demon smiled at the memory.

"I don't see why you are complaining , I am merely following...orders." his voice dropped an octave, the last word dripping with barely concealed eroticism.

Claude was just using those orders as an excuse and he knew it. He was just enjoying making him uneasy, and Sebastian was doing his best not to give him that satisfaction...but the last part when his voice went down an octave like that it did something to his body without his permission. It actually caused him to drop a fork that he had been putting away and he just stared at it. If he bent down to pick it up Claude might get a thrill from that and he didn't want to do that, but he was perfection and couldn't just leave it there for someone to see. Choices choices choices..."Stop bringing that up. I know what the orders were...you don't need to remind me of them...Also stop talking like that. It's getting on my nerves, just like you being here. Once Ciel is done with his game you'll be gone...on that day I'll party."

He continued to stare at the fork, still trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he could tell Claude to do it. "Claude pick this fork up since you made me drop it in the first place."

He almost snorted, but he resisted the urge to laugh. His amusement clearly seen on his austere expression, the other demon put his mug down and slowly walked to towards Sebastian, His golden eyes glimmering with the thoughts of what he wanted to do: to take him, to possess him, make him his.

He didn't hide the fact it was affecting him. His breath was becoming more harder to control, he fought the urge to run his tongue along the seam of his lips in anticipation.

He was standing in front of Sebastian now, his eyes heavy lidded behind his glasses. "As you wish, Sebastian." His tone was low, seductive velvet.

The fork was near his foot, with a slow deliberation and self control, Claude knelt down and on his knee in front of Sebastian, picked up the fork. All without breaking eye contact. Claude smiled up at him from his position.

"Is there anything else you need of me?" He asked.

Again he had heard that low octane tone in the other demon's voice before he bent down to pick up the fork without breaking eye contact with him. "You can start with not acting more strange then normal." He continued to act like he wasn't being affected by the other's actions before he stepped away from him. He didn't want to be anywhere near him right now because of that tone he was using. He wasn't going to let him win. "Also put that fork in the sink yourself." After that we went back to cleaning, secretly wondering why Claude was acting this way. It wasn't just this moment. He had looked at him this way before because he felt it. He had to tell him straight away that whatever he was up to it wasn't going to work.

"I don't know if Ciel put you up to this as a way to get one up in the games he's always playing, but it's not going to work. I'm going to find a way to get the upper hand in this one and make him on the losing end like I always do."

"Heh." Claude pushed his glasses up, "You think that Bocchan had put me up to this? You are sadly mistaken Mr. Michaelis." He retrieved his mug and downed the rest of the coffee. Intending of washing both fork and mug.

"I would have you writhing in beautiful agony if given the chance Sebastian. Bocchan's orders or no." He stated simply. Now that that he had more control over himself it was easier to respond to Sebastian's accusation.

Sebastian was still rather suspicious of his actions, but decided not to go farther into it for now. "I bet you would, and I'd love to give you not only the greatest pain, but death as well. I no longer wish to share the same air with you." With that he gave him a devilish smirk before grabbing his rag again to finish cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. He was getting really sick and tired with these mind games, but he wasn't going to show any weakness to Ciel by stressing his comments about getting Claude the hell out of the manor. Ciel would win and the 12 year old earl would never allow him to let that down.

He gave a low chuckle "Indeed." It wasn't really surprising to Claude that Sebastian would react this way. It was vastly entertaining and in it's own way _satisfying_.

Seeing his smirk as a challenge, Claude moved in quickly as Sebastian's back was turned. Standing behind him he reached around the slim form with one arm, so near to touching, so near to taking what he wanted.

Being slightly taller, Claude was able to speak intimately into Sebastian's ear.

"You dropped this." He murmured in a husky voice as he placed the silver fork in front of the other demon, Sebastian was standing in the way of him putting the fork away in the silver drawer.

Deciding that this was enough for tonight, Claude stepped away he picked up a candle to light his way in the darkened manor. "If you would not be needing me, I shall retire to my room for the remainder of the night." he said his golden eyes still glimmering with thinly veiled desire.

"No I will not be needing you...go to bed..."

Sebastian had a few weak points, being a demon and all. One spot were both of his ears, his thighs, and of course the most obvious spot, his groin. Those spots were even more sensitive because he hadn't gotten laid since before he made his contract with Ciel. Being a butler he didn't have time for it. When he had his back turned a sudden huge chill went down his spine because the other had literally spoken seductively into his ear like he had. He had the fork in his hands, but he didn't move from his spot for a few good minutes in order to compose himself again. "Damn Claude..." He finally put the fork into the drawer, making a mental note to keep a closer eye on him from now on. After he was done he retired to his own room for the night and went to sleep. Sleep helps with his self-control, and he didn't want to kill the extra help of Ciel.

The next morning found Claude in a rather happy mood, while he didn't exactly show it in an outward manner, he made the sleepy house servants morning coffee and a quick breakfast.

While Sebastian was waking the young Earl, Claude took the few moments to memorize the layout of the manor: every vase, every flower, book, knickknack, paintings and rugs, everything.

Sebastian chose to ignore what had happened the previous night between him and Claude because he never wanted that to happen to even begin with. He woke the young Earl up with a smile like he always did, but was still irritated about the other demon serving his tea. "Young Lord other then violin lessons you have the remainder of the day to do as you please." He began to button up his jacket. "Claude...will most likely be up soon with your tea and breakfast."

Ciel gave him one of his famous smug looks because the other had twitched at the mere mention of Claude's name. Ciel had no idea what his real intentions were with Sebastian, and in all honesty he didn't care. "What's wrong Sebastian? He's not getting to you...is he?" Sebastian looked into the eyes of his evil, conniving master before bowing down to him. "No. Not at all My Lord." He was once again lying through his smile.

It was at that moment Claude gently rapped on the door and let himself in. "Good morning young lord. A letter and a package came for you this morning."

He said not only wheeling in the tea-cart, but a wrapped package and a letter bearing the royal seal.

Claude for his part, while the boy earl sat down at the table to open the Queen's letter stood silently waiting for him to finish reading before serving him breakfast.

The spider demon's eyes glanced to the side, noticing Sebastian a small subtle smile appeared on his lips for a moment.

**To be continued!**


End file.
